Gajeel Redfox
Gajeel Redfox ist ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail. Nachdem seine alte Gilde, die dunkle Gilde Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail angegriffen hat und dabei vernichtend geschlagen wurde, kehrte er ihr für immer den Rücken zu. Gajeel erschien das erste Mal in der 21. Folge in der 1. Staffel von Fairy Tail. In dieser Folge griff Phantom Lord seinen größten Rivalen an und zerstörte das Hauptgebäude von Fairy Tail schwer. Gajeel ist ein Dragon Slayer genau wie Natsu Dragonil und Wendy Marvell. Sein Ziehvater war der Eisendrache Metallicana, der jedoch am 7. Juli X777 zusammen mit all den anderen Drachen verschwand. Gajeel ist sehr stark und man nennt ihn nicht ohne Grund der "eiserne Gajeel". Aussehen thumb|left|142pxAuffällig an Gajeel sind sicherlich seine "Metallschrauben" an Nase, Kinn, Ohren und den Augenbrauen. Das soll wohl seine Kraft symbolisieren, denn Gajeel ist der Dragon Slayer des Eisens. Sein Haar ist pechschwarz und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Mitglieder der Gilde hat Gajeel sehr langes Haar. Er bekleidet sich mit einem langen, schwarzen Hemd, dessen Kragen von modischen Metallteilen bestückt wird. An seinen Beinen trägt er eine einfache, beige Hose und seine Füße stecken in lässigen, schwarzen Stiefeln. Um das ganze Outfit ein wenig abzurunden, schützen schwarze Handschuhe seine Hände vor Angriffen oder Schlägen, auch diese werden von Metallteilen geziert. Sein schwarzes T-Shirt wird ebenfalls von einem schwarzen Gürtel geschmückt. Gajeel wirkt durch sein selbstsicheres Auftreten sehr angsteinflössend und seine roten Augen bestätigen, dass man sich vor ihm fürchten muss, bzw. sollte. Auffällig ist, dass sich Gajeels Augenfarbe im Laufe der Serie verändert. Anfangs waren sie in ein kräftiges Grün "getaucht", später änderte sich die Farbe zu Rot. Charakter Phantom Lord Bevor Gajeel Fairy Tail beitrat, war er ein Mitglied von Phantom Lord. Das ehemalige stärkste Mitglied der Gilde war ein äusserst eingebildeter und selbstsüchtiger Magier. Er legte nicht viel Wert auf die Meinung anderer und er zögerte auch nicht, seine eigenen Mitglieder zu verletzen, wenn er gereizt war. Wenn jemand etwas unpassendes sagte, bekam der Betroffene sogleich seine "gerechte" Strafe. Gajeel war ein treues Mitglied von Phantom Lord. Die Gilde Fairy Tail hielt er lange Zeit für seinen Feind und er zögerte auch nicht, diese anzugreifen. Allerdings ist Gajeel ehrlich und gesteht, was er und seine Gilde in der Vergangenheit alles getan haben. Fairy Tail Als er Fairy Tail beitrat, benahm er sich anfangs ziemlich abweisend und wollte mit den anderen Gilden-Mitgliedern nichts am Hut haben. Auf Gespräche ging er nie groß ein und baute wie ein unsichtbarer Schutzwall um sich. Doch irgendwann änderte sich Gajeel und wurde ein bisschen bodenständiger. Er entwickelte sogar einen Sinn für Kameradschaft! So beschützte er Natsu, als Laxus Dreyar ihn töten wollte. Wäre Gajeel nicht schnell genug gewesen, hätte der Blitz auch ihn getötet. Trotzdem ging Gajeel das Risiko ein. Obwohl Gajeel die Meinung vertritt, er will keine neuen Freunde, wünscht er sich nichts sehnlicher, als eine eigene Exceed zu besitzen. Nach dem Abenteuer in Edolas wird Pantherlily sein Gefährte. Gajeels Hobby Niemand hätte das gedacht: Der eiserne Gajeel singt! Er, der sich selber als der talentierte "Meistersänger" bezeichnet, liebt fast nichts mehr, als vor Publikum zu singen. Allerdings gibt es da ein kleines Problem: Sein Gesang ist nicht sehr gehörig und kommt dementsprechend eher schlecht beim Publikum an. thumb|right|250pxAls einmal Mirajane, die im Gegensatz zu ihm singen kann, ein Ständchen singen sollte, sprang Gajeel unangemeldet für sie ein. Aber als ein Glas im Hintergrund klirrte, riss eine Saite seiner Gitarre. Was für Gajeel unendlich traurig war, war für das Publikum die Erlösung des Abends. Beziehungen Natsu Natsu ist wie Gajeel ein Dragonslayer, die beide von ihren Drachen am selben Tag verlassen wurden. Ansonsten verbindet sie nicht viel, außer ihre Leidenschaft für den Kampf. Die beiden sehen sich als Rivalen und nutzen so viele Möglichkeiten sich zu bekämpfen wie nur Möglich. Sie können aber auch zusammen arbeiten, wenn sie es wollen, wie bei den Kampf gegen Laxus.Gajeel war mal für ein gewisse Zeit auf Natsu eifersüchtig wegen seiner Beziehung zu Happy, da sich ein Exceed als Partner wünschte. Panther Lily Gajeel und Lily sind beste Freunde und immer zusammen. Gajeel war mehr als glücklich als sich Lily entschlossen hat Gajeel als Partner anzunehmen . Vorher hat er vergeblich nach einen Exceed gesucht um nicht hinter Wendy oder Natsu in der Hinsicht hinterher zu hinken. Sie verstehen sich prächtig und empfinden beide einen gewissen Respekt voneinander. Levy Gajeels Beziehung zu Levy ist sowohl speziell, als auch einzigartig. Gajeel verletzte Levy und statuierte ein Exempel an ihr und an Shadow Gear. Nachdem er den Phantom Lords den Rücken gekehrt hat und sich Fairy Tail angeschlossen hat , hat er sich bei ihr auf seine eigene Art entschuldigt und versucht Buße zu tun. So lies er sich von Jet und Droy verprügeln und beschützte Levy vor Laxus' Blitzen, obwohl er angeschlagen war. Außerdem wurde er auch Levys Partner bei den S-Magier-Prüfungen. Er meinte zwar, er wolle so die Chance kriegen gegen Natsu oder Erza zu kämpfen, jedoch sorgt er sich auch um Levys Wohlbefinden. So beschützte er Levy vor den Angriff von Yomazu und Kawazu und verhalf ihr zur flucht. Man könnte behaupten, dass Levy in Gajeel verliebt sei. So wurde Levy eifersüchtig als sich Gajeel von Erza seine Wunden behandeln lies. Gajeel entwickelt für Levy anscheinend eine Art beschützer Instinkt,was ziemlich oft deutlich wird. Zudem ist Gajeel in sie verliebt und will mit ihr zusammen kommen,wie er im Kampf gegen die 12 Spriggan deutlich macht. Gajeels Vergangenheit thumb|138pxGajeel ist, wie Wendy und Natsu, ein Dragon Slayer und wuchs bei Metallicana, dem bekannten Eisendrachen auf. Die Beiden hegten ein gutes Verhältnis, doch Metallicana verschwand, zusammen mit Igneel und Grandine, am 7. Juli X777 spurlos. Gajeel war, bevor er zu Fairy Tail wechselte, ein Mitglied von Phantom Lord und attackierte zusammen mit der Gilde Fairy Tail. Magie Eisen Dragon-Slayer Magie (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) Gajeel hat die Eisen Dragon Slayer Magie von Kurt, dem Eisen Drachen erlernt. Um Kraft zu bekommen isst er Eisen. Seine Zähne sind stark genug, um das Eisen zu kauen. Er verwandelt oft Teile von ihm in Eisen Waffen (Eisen Stangen und Klingen) um zu kämpfen. * Tetsuryū no Hōkō (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Gajeel speit Magische Energie aus seinem Mund. * Tetsuryūsō (鉄竜槍 Tetsuryūsō): Gajeel verwandelt seine Arme in lange Eisen Stangen. * Tetsuryū no Uroko (鉄龍の鱗 ''Tetsuryū no Uroko): Verwandelt sich in seine Eisenform Eisenschattendrachen-Form(Tetsueiryū) Gajeel absorbiert die Schatten von Rouge und erhält das zusätzliche Element "Schatten".Demnach ändert sich sein Aussehen.Seine Pupillen verschwinden,und er ist in einer glänzenden Eisenform, welche noch von schwarzen Streifen geziert wird. *''Tetsueiryū no Hōkō:Ähnlich wie beim normalem "Tetsuryū no Hōkō"speit Gajeel magische Energie,jedoch mit Unterstützung des Schatten. Dagma Force Gajeel's Aussehen ähnelt dem "Eisenschattendrachen" ,ansonsten bekommt er ,wie beim üblichem Dragon Force, einen Kraftschub. Trivia *Auf dem Cover von Band 8 (Manga) waren Gajeels Augen grün, aber im Band 13 waren sie plötzlich rot *Als Gajeel zu Fairy Tail (Kapitel 103) wechselte, war sein Gilden-Symbol nicht auf seinem linken Arm, es war gar nicht vorhanden! Es kam erst später dazu und tauchte erst mitten im Kapitel auf *Laut Gray Fullbuster ist Gajeel ein guter Songwriter, allerdings muss er noch ein wenig an seiner Stimme und an seinem Gitarren-Geklimper feilen *Gajeel behauptet, dass er in seinem Leben keine Freunde braucht. Doch dies stimmt nicht: Er wünscht sich nichts mehr, als eine Exceed-Katze als besten Freund zu haben *Die Beziehung zwischen Levy und Gajeel ist sehr speziell. Obwohl er manchmal eher abweisend zu ihr ist, mag er sie trotzdem und beschützte sie z.B. vor einem Grimoire Heart-Angriff Stats Galerie gajeel 2.png gajeel empfängt pantherlilly.png rovalität.png gajeel im manga.png gajeel ernährt sich ovn stahl.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fairy Tail-Mitglied Kategorie:Dragon Slayer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Männlich